


Big Fwoof and Little Fwoof

by greeneggs101



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Baby komory bats, Established Relationship, Fluff, LITERALLY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27445837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: “Squeep!”“What do you—”Something peeked out of Komory’s soft belly fur, glancing up at Riku in a mix of shyness and curiosity before popping out completely. Riku caught it before it could fall to the sand.“Squeak! Squeep!”It was small, round, fuzzy, and yellow, with a tiny pair of pink wings providing little stability and an even bigger pair of pink and green ears peeping up. Then it turned its large eyes on Riku, and Riku’s heartmelted.It was a tiny Komory Bat. Ababy.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 117
Collections: write to my heart





	Big Fwoof and Little Fwoof

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Faux's *adorable* Fwoof Fwoof pictures & headcanons: [ Here, ](https://twitter.com/TheFauxsynder/status/1324197744618229760/photo/1)[ here, ](https://twitter.com/TheFauxsynder/status/1324757189895036928) and [ here ](https://twitter.com/TheFauxsynder/status/1324766169568595976)

“Do you want to practice kissing with me?”

Riku paused where he had been reading about the realm of dreams and dream eaters and turned to glance up at Sora who was looking at him expectantly. With a sigh, Riku marked his page and patted the spot next to him in bed. “Sora, we’ve been dating for a year. I don’t think we can call it practice anymore.” 

Sora gasped as he crawled in next to Riku. “That would imply that we’ve _perfected_ kissing and I still think there’s lots of room for improvement. So… we need to keep practicing.” 

A chuckle escaped Riku’s throat and he leaned in to capture Sora’s lips in a gentle, sweet kiss. He never needed an excuse to kiss his wonderful boyfriend, but he appreciated Sora’s efforts to find one. Besides, he hadn’t seen Sora in the waking world in nearly a week. They had been sent on separate missions and meeting up in the dream realm wasn’t the same. Sometimes they didn’t even meet. Occasionally, Riku would find himself acting more as dream eater than keyblade master as he dove into Sora’s dreams to fight off nightmares. Not that he would ever complain, but he would like to at least see his boyfriend in dreams occasionally. 

Hence why he had been researching, trying to find if anyone in the history of keyblade wielders had ever found themselves in the same predicament. But as usual, it seemed like he and Sora had formed some sort of unique bond that had never been seen before. In confounded Riku, Aqua, and even Yen Sid (though Riku knew he would eat his own beard before ever admitting to not knowing something). 

“Stop thinking and start kissing,” Sora mumbled against Riku’s lips, tilting his head to kiss down Riku’s jawline. “This is why we need practice. You get distracted.” 

Riku hummed and turned Sora’s head so he could place his lips on Sora’s once more in a deeper kiss. Sora groaned in appreciation, wrapping his arms around Riku’s neck and pulling so Riku had to shift and lay on top of Sora in order to keep their lips connected. 

Suddenly, Sora pulled away to let out a loud yawn and Riku burst into giggles. “ _Now_ who’s getting distracted. Am I boring you?” 

Sora whined and kissed Riku again before pulling away to yawn once more. Riku continued to laugh, even as Sora pouted. “It’s not funny! I wanna kiss but I’m ti—” another yawn. “Tired.” 

Riku tried to contain his chuckles and buried his face in the junction of Sora’s neck and shoulder. “Take a nap then… we can meet and practice some more in your dreams, okay?” 

“Okay!” Sora eagerly agreed. It seemed all he needed was permission as it only took a few moments before he was snoring quietly in Riku’s arms. 

Riku chuckled, kissing Sora’s forehead and cheek before shifting to get more comfortable and closing his eyes. Diving had become second nature, but directing his dive to join Sora in the dream realm rather than bypassing that and heading straight into Sora’s heart was more of the problem. 

Still, Sora had a point about practice. Riku relaxed, trying to focus on his bond with Sora. He felt himself diving within a few moments and then—

Riku blinked his eyes open, finding himself on the beach of destiny islands at sundown and he let out a deep sigh. 

Sora’s heart again. 

Usually, when he ended up with Sora in a dream, it was either in Traverse Town or, occasionally, Scala ad Caelum — worlds that seemed to be permanent residents of the dream realm. But landing in Destiny Islands always meant he had ended up in Sora’s heart. Occasionally he’d land straight into a nightmare battle he’d have to defeat, but…

With another sight, Riku stood up, staring out into the ocean and sunset before turning away. It usually only took a few moments before— 

“Squeep! Squeep!” 

“There you are,” Riku grinned holding his arm out so Komory Bat could land for snuggles. The dream eater cooed eagerly when Riku raised his hand, leaning in for gentle pets. Riku eagerly complied, petting Komory’s soft fur. “Having fun exploring?” 

Komory squeed in agreement and Riku chuckled under his breath, poking her soft underbelly teasingly. 

He didn’t expect the high pitched “squeak!” 

“Huh?” Riku poked again. The sound hadn’t come from Komory, but instead from… their belly?

“Squeep!” 

“What do you—” 

_Something_ peeked out of Komory’s soft belly fur, glancing up at Riku in a mix of shyness and curiosity before popping out completely. Riku caught it before it could fall to the sand. 

“Squeak! Squeep!” 

It was small, round, fuzzy, and yellow, with a tiny pair of pink wings providing little stability and an even bigger pair of pink and green ears peeping up. Then it turned its large eyes on Riku, and Riku’s heart _melted_.

It was a tiny Komory Bat. A _baby._

“Squeak!” 

A thought ran through Riku’s head, a thought he didn’t normally think unless he was staring at wide blue eyes, an easy grin, and wild brown hair. 

_How. CUTE._

Riku cupped his hands to help steady the tiny bat, bringing it, — _him? Her?_ — up to study. The tiny dream eater was like Komory in every way, down to tiny plus sign eyes. Except it was all miniaturized. He — Riku decided the tiny dream eater was a he — was no bigger than a clamshell.

Hesitantly, as if the tiny floof might break, Riku brought a finger up to pet it. Soooo gently. 

The floof squeaked in response, it’s coos much higher pitched than Riku’s Komory. When Riku’s finger drifted to gently stroke the fur between his eyes (a favorite spot of Komory’s) the tiny dream eater tilted his head up to capture Riku’s finger in his mouth, biting it with little ‘nom nom’ noises. 

Riku’s heart fluttered and a rush of ‘must protect at all costs’ feelings overwhelmed him. “He’s precious…” 

Komory trilled in agreement, nudging her face closer to Riku’s. 

Riku glanced up at her. “Did you… um… _can_ you… Is he yours?” 

Komory tilted her whole body in confusion. 

Riku sighed. “I mean… Sora and I usually make dream eaters by mixing our magic with dream pieces. But this little guy— I mean to say… do you, uh, reproduce? Have babies?” 

She tilted her body in the other direction as she thought about Riku’s words. Riku wasn’t sure if she even understood them. But nothing in Riku’s research indicated that dream eaters could _re_ _produce._ Was it just another aspect of his and Sora’s bond that was manifesting? Or was it just… a weird dream eater thing that no one had encountered yet. 

Well… whatever it was, it was clear by the little guy’s continued nomming of Riku’s finger that he was hungry. But Riku was sure he couldn’t handle eating a full-sized nightmare, so…

“Komory… where did you find him?” 

At that question, Komory trilled in excitement, glad she could help. She flew off in the direction of the backside of the island. 

Carefully, Riku followed. His floofy new friend didn’t seem to notice the movement, still trying to eat something off of Riku’s finger. “Sorry little guy, we’ll find something for you to eat.” 

He was given a squeak in response. 

He opened the door that divided the island, unsurprised to step onto the cobblestone streets of twilight town instead of more sand. Sora’s heart was connected to everyone’s so he might have stepped into someone else’s dream. 

Komory bat paid no attention to the change of scenery, flapping her way in the direction of the bistro. Riku followed close behind, wondering if the baby floof could eat something there. If it was a dream bistro… would there be dream food? 

But when he got there, he saw that Komory had landed on a table in front of a very familiar girl who was staring off into space, staring at Komory without really seeing her. 

“Xion?” Riku asked quietly, not wanting to startle her. 

Xion jerked, her eyes focusing on Riku. “Huh? Wh— Where’d Naminé go?” 

_Naminé?_

Riku looked around, but there was no sign of the blond. “Xion… I think you’re dreaming.” 

“Huh?” It took a moment but then Xion’s eyes widened and she blushed. “I— uh…” 

Riku chuckled and took the seat across from her. “It’s okay… Aren’t you in magic class with Aqua?” 

Xion tilted her head. “I, uh, think I still am? But… I’m not sleeping I think, I— hey! I’m see-through!” 

She held her fingers up and sure enough, she was very transparent. 

Komory had looked up at her startled shout as well, as did the tiny dream eater in Riku’s hands. 

“Squeak!!” 

Before Riku realized it, the floof (he really needed a name) flapped out of Riku’s cupped hands, taking an unsteady flight path right towards Xion’s hair. Once there, Xion’s transparentness didn’t seem to bother him as he clung on tight, reaching up to grab… something out of the air with a tiny wing, and bring it to his mouth, making more nom nom noises. 

“Ack! Hey, what are—” Xion’s eyes crossed as she tried to look upwards. “What?” 

“Hang on a sec,” Riku instructed, watching again. 

Fwoof Fwoof (so Riku named him something cute and silly, what of it?) reached out again, and this time Riku managed to see what he grabbed. A tiny spec of… _something_ that glinted briefly before it disappeared into Fwoof’s mouth. The spec seemed to emanate from Xion herself, though she didn’t look to be in pain, so it wasn’t harming her. 

“What were you doing before I came here?” Riku asked. “You mentioned Naminé…” 

Xion’s blush returned. “I was um… thinking about taking Naminé to the bistro this weekend. And… you know…” 

Suddenly, Riku _did_ know and he reached out to take a hand… or rather he tried to. Whatever was causing her transparentness prevented him from touching her. Curious that Fwoof didn’t seem to be affected. Instead, Riku offered a smile “She’ll love that. She’d probably also like it if you brought her some new shells to practice drawing.” 

Xion blinked before a relieved grin grew over her face. “Thanks, Riku…” Hesitantly, she reached up, gently prying Fwoof Fwoof from her hair and holding him gently. “And who’s this little guy?” 

“I, uh, well…” Riku scratched his chin, not sure how to explain Fwoof. “I was actually hoping you might know. Did you make a dream eater while you were here?” 

“I uh…” Xion shook her head. “I still don’t think I’m really sleeping… I can still hear Aqua’s voice. I just uh… lost focus.” 

The dots finally clicked into place. “You’re daydreaming.” 

“Uh… yeah, I guess?” Xion frowned. “Is that like… pretending to be someplace you’re not and losing focus?” 

Riku nodded. He didn’t think that daydreaming could cross over into real dreams, but he supposed the term had to come from somewhere. “I think that’s why you’re transparent… I think Fwoof Fwoof was eating your daydreams.” 

“Oh…” Xion looked down with a grin. “Were you hungry? Huh? Fwoof Fwoof?” 

Fwoof looked up at her, evidently full from his tiny meal. Then his face wrinkled a bit as he sneezed, his whole body toppling out of Xion’s hands. 

With quick reflexes, Riku caught him before he hit the table. “Poor little guy.” 

“Ooh, he might catch a chill…” Xion cooed, using the table napkin to wrap around Fwoof as a tiny blanket. “He looks to be too small to be on his own…” 

Riku nodded. “If he’s not yours… I have no idea where he came from. Komory just showed up with him and she’s not talking.” 

He looked at her, willing her to indicate _something_ but she looked back at him, seemingly just as perplexed at the appearance of her “mini-me.” 

“Oh, well I— Uh oh.” 

Riku looked up at Xion’s exclamation, catching her just in time before she popped out of existence. 

He worried over it for a few seconds before figuring that Aqua might have caught Xion daydreaming and brought her attention back to class. 

He looked down at Fwoof in his tiny napkin cocoon. “Soo… do you have any idea where you came from?”

Fwoof Fwoof looked up at him with wide plus sign eyes before yawning widely, his mouth nearly overtaking his whole face, and relaxing into Riku’s hand. Within a few seconds, Riku could hear quiet snores emitting from the tiny body. 

“Well, I’d say after that you took after Sora.” Riku felt a pang of guilt. He had promised Sora to meet him in his dreams, but… he figured Sora would forgive him if he met Fwoof. Gently, he placed Fwoof on the table and took out his gummiphone. Through trial and error, he and Sora had discovered that pictures taken in the dream realm would appear in the real world, though neither knew why. Riku thought it might be because they were constructed from gummi pieces which were… unusual anyway. 

He took a picture of Fwoof Fwoof. Komory Bat squee’d in jealousy so Riku turned and took a picture of her as well. “Can you take care of him until we figure out where he came from?” 

Komory tilted her body before flapping down to the table and settling on top of Fwoof Fwoof like a bird covering her nest. Riku took that to mean ‘yes,’ and scratched the spot on Komory’s body right between her ears. She shuddered in appreciation and cooed quietly. 

Riku laughed before feeling a tug on his heart. He was waking up. “I’ll be back okay? And I’ll bring Sora so he can see too…” 

With a final “squee” from Komory, Riku awoke still snuggled into Sora’s tight embrace, his boyfriend fast asleep. 

Riku frowned. If it hadn’t been Sora who woke him up, then what—

_Buzz!buzz!_

Riku jerked, finding his gummi phone in his hand. It was buzzing and blearily Riku realized he was getting a phone call. He held the phone up and managed to hit the “accept call” button. “H’lo?” 

“Riku? Was that real or just a dream or—?”

Riku blinked in confusion. “Xion?” 

“Aqua let me make a call after I explained the daydreaming thing. With the little bat and… or did I just, uh… did I dream that too?”

It took Riku a moment before he was wide awake and he nodded quickly. “It was real Xion. Fwoof Fwoof was eating your daydreams.” 

Static rushed over the line as Xion let out a sigh. “Okay. Is Fwoof okay?” 

“He was fine when I left him,” Riku promised. “But you should go back to your lessons. And don’t daydream again to try and reconnect. Aqua’s magic lessons will help you create your own dream eaters.” 

Xion giggled. “Okay… We’ll still see you and Sora this weekend, right?” 

Riku nodded. “Right. And good luck on your date with Naminé!” 

“Ack!” Xion let out a quiet shriek and Riku could practically hear her blush. “Riiiku, I shouldn’t have told you that!” 

Riku chuckled. “I think it’s sweet… and I think she’ll enjoy it.” 

“Thank you, Riku.” 

She hung up so Riku did the same, sinking back into Sora’s embrace. 

“Who’s Fwoof Fwoof?” 

Riku looked to where one blue eye was staring at him. 

“You making Dream Eaters without me again?”

“No!” Riku quickly reassured him, drawing Sora into his arms. “Well… I don’t think so at least. Fwoof Fwoof just… appeared.” 

“Fwoof... Fwoof?” Sora woke up a little bit more shifting so his head was nestled on Riku’s chest. “What is a fwoof?” 

Riku chuckled and pulled out his phone, flipping through pictures. Sure enough, his pictures from the dream realm showed up and he shared the picture of Fwoof Fwoof with Sora. 

Instantly he ended up with an elbow in his gut as Sora hurried to sit up. Grunting Riku followed him, wrapping an arm around Sora’s waist as Sora cooed over the picture. 

“Riiiiku he’s so cuuuuute!!!” Sora zoomed in on Fwoof’s tiny body buried in the napkin blankets. “He’s so small!! Like a little steamed bun!!” 

Riku chuckled, kissing the back of Sora’s neck. “His name is Fwoof Fwoof.” 

“ _S_ _teamed Bun_ Fwoof Fwoof.” Sora turned in Riku’s embrace. “We have to go back and see him. Riku, pleeeeease!” 

Riku laughed. “I think you’re a little too excited to sleep now…” 

“Riiiikuuuu….” Sora whined, trying to shove Riku back onto the mattress so they could resume their nap. 

Riku chuckled but allowed himself to be forced back into their warm cocoon of covers, sure that they wouldn’t be getting any more naps that day. 

—

Sure enough, they didn’t manage to go back to sleep that day, and, unfortunately, didn’t get to see Fwoof Fwoof for the rest of the week. Riku almost began to think he had imagined the tiny dream eater if it wasn’t for the picture on his phone. 

But that weekend, they managed to stumble upon Fwoof Fwoof once more. 

Well… Fwoof Fwoof and a few new friends. 

“I thought there was only one steamed bun?” Sora asked, watching three tiny dream eaters play in the fountain of Traverse Town. Riku knelt down beside him, also bemused. 

“There _was_ only one.” Riku held out a hand, and one of the tiny bats perked up. It must have been the original Fwoof Fwoof as he eagerly hopped into Riku’s hand with an excited ‘SqEEP!’

The other two held back, staring up at Sora and Riku shyly. Above them, Komory was babysitting from her perch on a lamp, staring down on them with one eye open. Riku looked up at her. 

“Wanna explain?” 

Komory merely shuffled nervously, as if she was agitated before she let go from her perch and flapped down to Riku’s shoulder. She leaned heavily against Riku’s head, letting out a deep sigh. 

Riku chuckled, raising his free hand to pet her gently. “Sorry, didn’t mean to leave you babysitting for so long.” 

Komory squeed and nuzzled closer, evidently wanting to take a nap. Riku chuckled, petting her again. “Why don’t you go nap while Sora and I get them dried off.” 

With a chirp of agreement, Komory flew back off to her perch, this time hanging upside down for a good long nap. 

“Squeep! Squeep!!” Fwoof Fwoof chirped worriedly in Riku’s hand and Riku quickly soothed the tiny dream eater. 

“It’s okay little guy, she’s just napping. Now, let’s get you… and your new friends I guess, ready for a nap okay?” He looked over to Sora who was already eagerly chatting away with the two additional floofs in his hand. “C’mon, we gotta get them dried off before they catch a chill.”

As if on cue, Fwoof Fwoof sneezed. Riku quickly cupped his hands so Fwoof wouldn’t topple out of them. Over by Sora, he heard two echoing sneezes. 

They sat on the edge of the fountain, drying off Fwoof and friends’ downy fur as best they could. 

“Maybe if we had something to groom them with?” 

Sora’s eyes screwed up in concentration before he dug into his pocket, pulling out a small travel toothbrush. “Will this work?” 

Riku raised an eyebrow but took the toothbrush. “Where did you—” 

“I forgot to pack my toiletry bag when we left, so I just shoved everything into my pocket.” 

Riku sighed but began to groom Fwoof Fwoof’s fur with the toothbrush. “Just don’t brush your teeth with this later… we’ll buy you a new one.” 

“Okay!” Sora said, already distracted by keeping the other dream eaters entertained while Riku groomed and Fwoof Fwoof. 

Riku chuckled as Fwoof Fwoof’s fur seemed even fluffier after his impromptu bath, turning the already fuzzy puffball into an even _fuzzier_ puffball. “You look like a little cotton candy cloud.” 

Fwoof Fwoof ‘squeeped’ in indignation and spread his wings out, trying to look bigger. 

He only looked cuter. 

“Sorry little guy, I’m just saying how I see it.” 

Fwoof Fwoof grumbled some more but turned over easily when Riku started grooming his back as well. Soon his little fuzzball was clean and presentable once more, so Riku turned to the other two. “Are you two ready? I suppose you’ll need names…” 

“Already on it!” Sora exclaimed, passing one over. Now that Riku could look at them closely, he could see some differences between these two and the original Fwoof, mainly in the eyes. The one Sora passed him had blue moon-shaped eyes. 

“That’s Fwoofzora, and this…” he held up the other dream eater, which had sideways-arrow purple eyes. “This is Replifwoof.” 

Riku raised an eyebrow at the names, shaking his head fondly. “Okay. C’mon Fwoofzora, it’s your turn for grooming.”

Fwoofzora was still a little weary but grew in confidence when Fwoof Fwoof hopped over and showed off his own neatly groomed fur. He stayed very, very still as Riku groomed him, cooing so softly he sounded like he was purring. 

Soon, it was Replifwoof’s turn. And Replifwoof was _not_ happy about it. He kept trying to grab the toothbrush and eat it as Riku attempted to groom his longer and shaggier fur. In retaliation, Riku groomed a tiny part in the hair at the top of Replifwoof’s head, giggling when he heard Sora take a few pictures with his gummiphone. “If you don’t let me groom you, I’ll let Sora at it and you’ll end up with all kinds of hairdos. 

Replifwoof grumbled but settled down a bit more, only trying to eat the brush when it got too close to his mouth. 

Despite the interruptions, Riku managed to groom his shaggy fur into some resemblance of order and Replifwoof joined the other dream eaters in showing off his fur. 

All the excitement of playing in the fountain and getting groomed seemed to tire the tiny dream eaters out though as they let out matching yawns and started to fall asleep cuddled up to each other. 

“Oh! I almost forgot!” Sora pulled something out of his pocket. “Xion made these for Fwoof Fwoof, but I’m sure he wouldn’t mind sharing.” 

He held up three knitted blankets in green, pink, and yellow yarn. The stitched was slightly uneven but it was evident that Xion had put a lot of effort into them. “That’s so sweet of her.” 

Sora grinned, wrapping the yellow one around Replifwoof, who yawned and relaxed a bit more, nearly falling asleep right there. Sora grinned and wrapped the pink one around Fwoofzora, leaving the green one for Fwoof Fwoof. 

Riku wrapped Fwoof Fwoof up in the green blanket. He and Sora got comfortable sitting against the edge of the fountain, watching as the tiny dream eaters in their arms fell asleep one by one, wrapped up cozy in their blankets. 

A sudden weight fell on Riku’s head and he jumped in shock for a moment before he recognized Komory’s soft squees and coos. “Hey, woke up for your nap?” 

Komory squeed tiredly and her wings relaxed over Riku’s ears as she evidently fell asleep again. Riku smiled fondly and wrapped an arm around Sora’s shoulders as Sora relaxed against him, Replifwoof and Fwoofzora held close. Fwoof Fwoof snuffled in his sleep, reaching out to hold on and cuddle Riku’s thumb. 

“You know… these guys are cute and all,” Sora began, pressing in closer to Riku’s side. “But I do have one question…” 

“Yeah?” Riku hummed, wondering what could worry Sora after all this cuteness. 

“Where’s Meow Wow?” 

—-

Their search for Meow Wow ended the next night as Riku woke up in the dream realm slowly, recognizing the seagull calls and sound of the waves hitting the pier at Scala Ad Caelum. 

“Hey! That’s my shoe! You can’t just eat my shoe!” 

Huh?

Riku sat up, feeling three tiny weights roll off his chest and onto his lap. Looking down, he saw Fwoof Fwoof, Replifwoof, and Fwoofzora staring up at him with wide dream eater grins. “Hey you three… where’s—” 

A squee near his ear indicated Komory’s location. She quickly gathered up her tiny dream eater… uh, siblings? Cousins? _Children?_ He and Sora had never really figured out _where_ the Fwoofs came from and Sora had said that it didn’t matter because they were here _now_ and Riku couldn’t really argue with that. Komory flew off in the direction of a bench nearby, keeping low to the ground so her brood could follow. Fwoof Fwoof flapped his wings, occasionally hopping off the ground, the others following suit as they trailed behind Komory. 

A soft snore on Riku’s other side had him turning, looking at a sleeping Meow Wow in bemusement. “And where have you been? Sora’s been looking for you.” 

Meow Wow snorted as he woke up, opening one eye and staring up at Riku balefully as if saying “I’ve been here the whole time.” 

“C’mon. Please drop my shoe… Cookie! Do you want a cookie?” 

Riku looked back towards the park area nearby, finding Sora offering a shield cooking to a— 

To a tiny Meow Wow?

Like the mini Komory Bats, this tiny Meow Wow was a miniature version of the Meow Wow and Riku’s side, though it looked to be much more playful as he held Sora’s shoe in his mouth by the shoelace, holding on to it even as he sniffed the shield cookie in curiosity. Eventually, he let go of the shoe and took the cookie. Quickly Sora snatched up his shoe and put it back on his foot. He turned to walk back over to Riku, the tiny Mow Wow following behind, still trying to play with Sora’s untied shoelaces. 

Riku chuckled as Sora took a seat beside him, scooping up the tiny Meow Wow and playing with him in earnest. Turning to Meow Wow, Riku gently pat the dream eater on his back. “So… do you have any idea where your mini me’s come from?” 

Meow Wow only rolled over in answer, letting out a quiet groan when the miniature version evidently thought that meant he wanted to play and began to jump on Meow Wow instead. 

Sora laughed, taking out his phone to take dozens of pictures. 

Riku heard a soft, tired ‘Squee’ at his side and he turned, finding Komory heading back towards him, landing on his shoulder heavily as her trio of mini copies flapped behind, their wings growing stronger. Soon they would be flying in earnest and probing giving Komory more trouble. 

Riku reached up as Komory leaned in for cuddles, watching as the three mini Komory Bat dream eaters began to play with the mini rambunctious Mew Wow. He petted her softly, wrapping an arm around Sora’s waist as he leaned in for cuddles as well. 

“I guess parenthood is harder than it looks…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Puppy meow wow is based on a corgi mom and I dog sit occasionally. He will steal any and all shoes, no matter if you're still wearing them. XD 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the adventures of Fwoof Fwoof and his friends (siblings?) :D Please leave a comment if you did!!
> 
> Please feel free to follow and talk with me on Twitter [@green_eggs101](https://twitter.com/Green_eggs101). I often try to post wips, theories, or just generally yell about soriku.


End file.
